Friday Night at the Evans residence
by LucyLicious xx
Summary: 3 boys, 1 girl, 2 of them are evans and the other two aren't , with 2 un-wanted visitors. What do people have to do to get a little peace and quiet and some alone time? Troypay, Chyan and GabriellaXOC- this is set after graduation. ONESHOT.


**A/N: Just thought I'd make up a one shot because I haven't done one of them for a while! I can assure you though that I have up to chapter 6 written for Reality is no Fairytale and I'll begin working on the seventh.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing ):**

Bright lights were flashing everywhere and the room was filled with dancing teenagers, no alcohol was at the party as it was one of the nerds who were hosting it thanks to a bet by one of the jocks from East High as a little 'get together' as they were back home for the holidays.

"Come on Shar, let's get out of here," A confident 19 and a half Troy Bolton whispered to his girlfriend of a year Sharpay Evans.

He and Gabriella had broken up a couple of months after they had started collage, they had gone to separate collages and either of them were pretty busy so they hardly had any time for each other so they had both agreed to break up, and although they were both pretty sad at first, they got over it. Gabriella had even turned out bi!

"You're right Troy, we could be doing something much better than this! " Sharpay giggled, "My parents are out on a business trip and I think Ryan said he wouldn't be back until early in the morning!"

Troy winked at her and they hastily made their way out of the party before climbing into Sharpay's car and driving towards her house. In the year they had been going out they had probably had sex 5 times. They were both pretty busy and because both of them shared dorms they had to be careful about where to do it in case someone walked in on them or something.

Once they had parked outside Sharpay's house they began heavily making out in her car. Troy's hands reached for her breasts and grasped them through the thin material of her tight, little dress before moving to the back for the zip to undo it.

"Troy, not in the car, there's a house with a king size bed waiting for us," Sharpay moaned as she pulled away from his lips and he began kissing her neck, occasionally sucking on a few areas. He groaned and pulled his lips away from his neck, and they got out of the car.

They started kissing again as they made their way to the front door, Sharpay giggling as Troy picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him as one of his hands grabbed her ass and the other supported her back. His lips moving along her jaw line before going down her neck to her collar-bone, nibbling and sucking on various spots, whilst Sharpay opened her purse behind his back and fiddled around trying to find her keys. Once she had got them Troy stepped forward, with her still in his arms and her lips joined his once again as she tried to find the key hole.

Once she had successfully gotten the key into the hole and turned it, she opened the door without realising they were in fact leaning against it and they both almost fell over, as Troy had tripped over the step and Sharpay had almost fallen on the floor, her legs untangling themselves from Troy's waist and he had stopped her from falling flat on her bum by clasping both hands behind her back. They both began laughing like crazy and as their faces were barely an inch apart a light was switched on making them jump and Troy almost dropped her. They both turned their heads towards the switch and saw Ryan there with Chad standing beside him.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? I thought that you were out at a party?" Ryan asked sternly his eyes glaring at Troy.

"And I thought you were meant to be out somewhere until the morning!" She bit back, angry Ryan had interrupted them. Ryan just looked thrown off when she said that.

"Troy?" Chad had just realised that Troy was the person who Sharpay had come through the door with, he and Troy had also gone to separate collages but had kept in touch. "You never told me you had hooked up with Sharpay!"

Troy just looked sheepishly to the ground as he and Sharpay stood up straight and tore their arms away from each other to face the other two. "What the fuck are you doing here anyway?" Troy asked.

It was Chad's turn to look sheepishly to the floor. "I was staying over with Ryan, I um, turned bi and Ryan's gay and we've secretly been seeing each other for the past 2 months."

"Gabi's bi, now you? Fucking hell, are me and Sharpay the only straight ones here?" Troy thought aloud.

"Yeah, kinda, apart from Taylor but she's not here but said she'd say hello , she's still single. Speaking of that though, Gabriella and her friend Leila are also here, they're erm 'getting it on' in one of the spare rooms on the 2nd floor, and I'd rather not go in there, Chad heard them." Ryan said looking to the ground also feeling guilty and feeling Sharpay's harsh glare on him. "But the question is what are you doing back so early?"

"Troy's staying over. Anyway why the fucks are they here? Stinking Slut Montez and this, from the sound of it 'gay-girl', gee Chad I wonder how you must have felt when she dumped you. You are shitting me! We're going to have to make our way past them because my bedroom is on the third floor!" Sharpay screeched

"Just make your way past them, you could just walk straight past and ignore them," Ryan simply replied and Sharpay just rolled her eyes, obviously not amused.

Gabriella came bouncing down the stairs quite a short pink night dress on when she saw four figures in front of her, she could easily make out Chad and Ryan as she knew they were here, but there were two other people here who weren't here before. He smile dropped and curved downwards into a confused frown. There was someone with blonde hair standing with a hand on her hip, and a brown haired boy... Troy! It was Troy.

"Hi Guys! Hi Troy!" Gabriella squealed, she hadn't seen him in ages and despite her experimenting she thought she still loved him.

Troy and Sharpay whipped around to face her once they heard her voice, Sharpay just glared at her, Troy looked surprised and Gabriella's frown got bigger upon seeing Sharpay with Troy.

"What are you doing here?" Gabriella demanded.

"I could ask you the same thing, this is my house. AND you're wearing MY nightdress! Great! Now I have to burn it! I hope you're happy!" Sharpay replied back with as much fury.

"Ryan invited me anyway; I was upstairs studying with my friend Harriet. What are you doing with Troy?" Gabriella asked, her voice getting weaker and weaker.

"Yeah we all know what 'studying' you were actually doing so there's no point in trying to hide it! Me and Troy went to the East High Party that you can't have been invited to, I invited him back here, but it looks like our plans have been ruined thanks to this little 'social get-together'"

The girls had temporarily forgotten about the other 3 people standing there as Gabriella's heart sank upon realising what their plans meant.

"But, but I thought you loved me Troy, I still love you, I still have feelings for you!" Gabriella screamed

Everyone's eyes widen a few opened their mouths in surprise and Troy could feel Sharpay tense up and start to get uneasy. "Look Gabriella, we broke up about a year ago, you've been busy, and you can't still say that, but if it's true then why have you been using other boys and girls? Look I love Sharpay and that's how it is now. I'm sorry,"

Chad opened his mouth at the word 'love' Ryan was about to go into protective brother mode and Gabriella was going to burst out into tears any minute, whilst Troy looked to the ground and Sharpay dreamily smiled, before shooting Gabriella a smug look and reaching for Troy's hand and firmly grasping it. He looked at her and smiled.

Gabriella just turned away and ran up the stairs mumbling something about checking on Leila and going back to her own business before turning round and going back upstairs.

The four people left downstairs turned to face each other as an awkward silence loomed over them.

"So... you love the mountain lion?" Chad muttered and Troy nodded, smiling.

"There's one thing I don't believe though. I thought you were, I mean are a virgin Shar, He better not have pressured you into anything or I swear to God he won't have any balls in the morning," Ryan fumed, as Sharpay laughed.

"Ryan, do you really think I'd be this confident if we hadn't done it already, I'm not exactly going to scream to the world 'I've had sex, I'm 

not a virgin'. Seriously Ry! He's a teenage boy, I can take care of myself and we've been going out for about a year- did that not tell you anything? DUH!" Sharpay said back.

"I suppose but, I can't believe that my sister isn't a virgin..."

"Well if it'll help you 'believe' any better then... Ok, the first time was in a hotel- very romantic, some other times were in his dorm, here, his house, oh and we almost did it in the janitors closet, but the janitor came back so we had to put our tops back on... oh and we almo-" Sharpay explained before getting cut off.

"Ok, ok, ok we get it, you're not virgins. I can't believe you've done it that many times! God you really aren't a virgin anymore!" Ryan said, it finally dawning on him. "I hope he's been good to you,"

"Well duh! It's me... He's been really sweet and brought me little presents, taken me out, protected me, helped me and-" Again Sharpay got cut off.

"OMG Man you're so whipped!" Chad exclaimed before almost laughing.

"Shut up man, stop being so gay!" Troy bit back, Chad got the double meaning of the sentence and started laughing before Troy realised what he'd said. "Man I didn't mean it like that, it just came out. I have no problem with you being gay, as long as you're happy; you're still my best friend and brother,"

"I know what you meant, its k. Now we could go on double dates!" Chad squealed, happily clapping his hands together.

"God I like the change Danforth, I could get used to this. If you're happy with my brother then I suppose I'll have to get used to you," Sharpay said.

Silence came again, "You guys want to get us to get everyone out of here and leave you alone?" Ryan spoke.

"Nah, its k, the moments been ruined. As long as you get Geekyella and her friend out of here its fine, you guys want to chill and watch a movie here?" Sharpay said, not feeling as fiery as before. Everyone agreed and as soon as they had kicked Gabriella out and stopped Sharpay from setting fire to her nightie which Gabriella had worn... whilst Gabriella was wearing it, they all sat around the plasma TV, Sharpay sitting on Troy's lap and watched "Jumper".

"It's half way through the film and I can't believe that they're already asleep," Troy whispered to Sharpay who was cuddled up against him.

"Thank god! You want to go upstairs to my room? I'm feeling restless," Sharpay flirtatiously whispered back and Troy began to get turned on.

"Race you up there!" He said before the ran up the stairs to her room, both giggling and trying to tear off each others clothes, and shutting her bedroom door behind them.

Meanwhile downstairs Chad opened an eye lid and smirked when he saw they had gone and turned to Ryan who had both of his eyes open, "They gone? He whispered and Chad nodded.

"Great idea to pretend to be asleep, you could tell they didn't want to be here. And why ruin their fun?" Chad piped up.

Ryan gave Chad a kiss before turning back to the film and they later both fell asleep there, just like that.

The next morning Sharpay came downstairs in a shirt that was obviously way to big for her that Troy had been wearing last night and Troy followed behind in his boxer shorts. Sharpay and Troy couldn't keep the smiles off their faces. Chad and Ryan were already downstairs and they all said morning to each other, and Sharpay smirked when she asked them if they'd had a good sleep.

As Sharpay was buttering some toast Troy wrapped his arms around her from behind and started kissing the flesh along her collarbone.

"I'm surprised you guys even bothered to get out of bed this morning, after all the rounds you must have done last night," Chad decided to say just to see their reactions. Sharpay stopped what she was doing and paled slightly, whilst Troy removed his lips from Sharpay's body and looked at Chad in surprise.

"Oh yeah, we heard you, woke us up you know, it was pretty hard not to have been woken up from your 'love-making' last night. Sounds like you had a good night though kiddies." Chad smirked whilst Ryan blushed because this was about his sister and Chad; well he looked between them all and found it considerably hard to contain his laughter.

**A/N: There ya have it; I had the first bit in my mind for ages and thought I'd try writing it. Review and tell me what you thought of it. Hated it? Loved it? All reviews will be appreciated and I'll post the fourth chapter of Reality is no fairytale in a week or so (: **

**LucyLicious xx**


End file.
